Vihaatko sinäkin minua?
by WashuNeko
Summary: Kanadasta tuntuu, että kaikki vihaavat häntä, mutta sitten tulee Preussi ja tekee houkuttelevan ehdotuksen. Yaoi, angst, romanssi...
1. Prologi

**Otsikko:** Vihaatko sinäkin minua?

**Kirjoittaja:** Washu  
**Paritus/Päähenkilöt:** PreussiXKanada (GilbertXMatthew

**Beta:** -  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua, yaoita, väkivaltaa...  
**Ikäraja: **k-15 ainakin ehkä enemmänkin luvuissa joissa yaoita...

**Tyylilaji:** Romanssi, ystävyys ja angst.  
**Juoniselvitys:** Kanadasta tuntuu, että kaikki vihaavat häntä. Kukaan ei huomaa häntä ja kaikki vain "polkevat" hänen ylitseen. Mutta sitten kuvioihin tulee mukaan Preussi.  
**A/N:** Ensimmäinen Hetalia fanfictini. Yleensä kirjoitan vain Inuyasha aiheisia fictejä... Toivottavasti pidätte...

**Prologi**

Nuori mies istui sateessa puun alla. Hän oli vetänyt polvet vasten kehoaan ja kyyristynyt niin pieneksi, kuin kykeni. Miehen vaaleista hiuksista tippui vettä ja hänen taivaan siniset silmänsä olivat puoliksi kiinni.

"He vihaavat minua..." Matthew kuiskasi hiljaa. Kyyneleet virtasivat hänen poskiaan pitkin ja sekoittuivat sadeveteen.

"He vihaavat minua!" Mies huusi niin lujaa, kuin kykeni ja nojasi yhä voimakkaammin puuta vasten.

"Kuka sinua muka vihaa Kanada?" Matthew kuuli äänen kysyvän takanaan. Nuori mies hätkähti ja käännähti äkisti. Gilbert nojaili tavanomainen virnistys kasvoillaan puuta vasten ja tuijotti punaisilla silmillään suoraan Kanadaa.

"P-P-preussi!" Mies vingahti hädissään. Vanhempi mies muutti asentoaan, mutta ei irrottanut katsettaan Matthewista.

"Kuka sinua muka vihaa?" Hän toisti kysymyksen. Kanada pyyhki silmiään hihaansa ja sai aikaan pienen hymyn tapaisen.

"N-no... kun..." Nuori mies änkytti ja katsahti Preussiin, joka tuijotti yhä suorastaan kiihkeästi häneen. Matthew punastui hieman.

"Englanti, Ranska ja Amerikka vihaavat minua. He... he..." Kanada piti pienen tauon ja nieleskeli kuuluvasti.

"He eivät huomaa minua. He eivät välitä minusta." Mies sopersi ja kyyneleet alkoivat valua uudestaan pitkin hänen poskiaan.

"He... Vain sivuuttavat minut, kuin minua ei olisi olemassakaan!" Tämän sanottuaan Matthew hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hänestä tuntui niin pahalta. Kukaan ei välittänyt hänestä. Kaikki vihasivat häntä. Gilbert katseli hetken nyyhkyttävää nuorta miestä, mutta tarrasi sitten tätä kädestä ja veti pystöön.

"Ei sinua kukaan vihaa. En minä ainakaan!" Preussi tiuskaisi. Kanada katseli miestä hetken hiljaa. Kyyneleet valuivat vieläkin hänen suurista sinisistä silmistään, mutta nyt hän hymyili.

"P-pidätkö sinä minusta?" Matthew kuiskasi hiljaa, punastui hieman ja katsahti jalkoihinsa, sillä hän ei uskaltanut kohdata suuremman miehen pistävää katsetta. Nyt oli Gilbertin vuoro muuttua punaiseksi.

"Tuota... Kyllä minä sinusta pidän. Olet avulias ja mukava."

`Sekä pirun söpö.`Preussi lisäsi vielä mielessään. Nyt Kanada oli lakannut itkemästä ja hymyili suorastaan viehättävästi.

"Minusta on mukava, että olet sitä mieltä. Kiitos!" Nuori mies hymähti.

"Mutta en ole niin varma mitä muut ajattelevat minusta. Hei eivät huomaa minua. Ei edes veljeni." Matthew sopersi ja nosti katseensa Preussiin joka näytti mietteliäältä.

"Mitä jos tulisit minun luokseni vähäksi aikaa asumaan? Annetaan veljellesi vähän huolenaihetta. Sitten hän kyllä huomaa sinut." Mies tokaisi ilkikurisesti ja virnisti.

"E-en minä oikein tiedä. En tahtoisi aiheuttaa muille huolta." Kanada vastusteli, vaikka ajatus selvästi miellytti häntä.

`Voisi olla kerrankin mukavaa asua sellaisen kanssa, joka huomaa minut.`Mies ajatteli ja rohkaistui.

"Tai... no... Ehkä se ei tekisi minulle pahaa. Vaikka kahdeksi viikoksi, jos siitä ei ole sinulle vaivaa, Preussi." Matthew sanoi ja tunsi kuinka hänen poskiaan alkoi kuumottaa. Vanhempi mies naurahti.

"Hyvä päätös. Minä odotan teitä huomeniltana tässä samassa paikassa. Sopiiko?"

"K-kyllä!" Kanada änkytti.

"Sopii hyvin."

"Hyvä ja ainiin voit sanoa minua Gilbertiksi." Preussi tokaisi ja katosi sateiseen iltaan. Matthew jäi vielä hetkeksi puun olle. Alfred ei tulisi pitämään tästä.

_Jatkuu jossain vaiheessa... ;)_


	2. luku 1

_A/N: Lyhyt ja tapahtumaton luku ikävä kyllä... Seuraavassa on sitten "toimintaa" - lupaan ;D_

_**Luku 1**_

Kanada nojasi puuta vasten ja katseli taivasta. Sää oli selkeä. Kirkkaan sinisellä taivaalla leijui vain muutama valkea pilven höytyvä. Mies huokaisi hiljaa ja katsahti taas kerran kahteen laukkuun, jotka lepäsivät ruoholla hänen vieressään.

"Tämä tuntuu jotenkin liian helpoltan." Matthew lausahti hiljaa. Niin, se oli aivan liian helppoa. Kukaan ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen vaikka hän oli raahannut kaksi suurta laukkua ulos ja lähtenyt. Kukaan ei ollut kysynyt mitään. Eikä tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen häntä. He eivät olleet edes huomanneet.

Miehen silmäkulmiin alkoi muodostua hitaasti kyyneleitä.

"Äläs itke!"

Kanada räpäytti hitaasti silmiään. Preussi seisoi aivan hänen edessään ja kurotti kättään nuoremman miehen kasvoja kohti. Matthew värähti mustalla nahkahansikkaalla päällystetyn käden koskettaessa hänen silmäkulmaansa.

"Itkeminen ei paranna maailmaa." Gilbert naurahti ja veti kätensä pois pyyhkäistyään kyyneleen. Mies astui askeleen eteenpäin ja nosti Kanadan laukut maasta.

"Näilläkö meinasit pärjätä?" Punasilmäinen mies kysyi js virnisti pilkallisesti. Matthewin kasvot alkoivat punoittaa ja hän suuntasi katseensa maahan.

"K-kyllä..." Nuori mies änkytti hiljaa ja muuttui yhä punaisemmaksi.

"Selvä! Sitten mennään." Preussi julisti, tarrasi Kanadaa kädestä ja lähti vetämään tätä perässään.

Matka Gilbertin talolle kesti muutamia tunteja, mutta vähämpää Matthew ei ollut odottanutkaan, sillä Preussi ei ollut kovinkaan lähellä.

Kanada roikotti toista matkalaukkua käsissään ja tutkaili talon olemusta. Gilbertin talo ei ollut mikään koolla pilattu, mutta ei silti ihan pienikään. Talo oli maalattu punaiseksi. Ainoastaan ikkunoiden ja ovien karmit olivat valkeita. Alakerroksen ikkunat olivat suuria, mutta toisessa kerroksessa ne vaihtuivat pienemmiksi ja matalammiksi.

Preussi käveli ovelle ja alkoi kaivella taskujaan. Mies kirosi hiljaa etsiessään, sillä avaimia ei näyttänyt löytyvän.

"Mihin vittuun ne ovat taas kadonneet." Gilbert sähisi äänekkäästi. Silloin mies näytti muistavan jotakin.

"Ainiin, annoin ne Ludwigille, kun hän sanoi tulevansa hakemaan niitä papereita." Preussi ideoi ääneen, kumartui oven edessä olevan maton ylle ja nosti tätä.

"Silloin niiden pitäisi olla täällä joissain... Haa! Löytyi." Mies naurahti hetken etsittyään. Gilbert roikotti hetkenaikaa käsissään hopeisia pienia avaimia ja työnsi ne sitten lukkoon. Ovesta kuului äänekäs napsahdus ja se aukesi naristen.

"Sisään vain." Mies hymähti ja piteli ovea. Matthew epäröi hieman, mutta astui sitten sisälle taloon. Preussi seurasi hänen perässään ja sulki oven jälkeensä.

"Ei se kummoinen ole, mutta koti kuitenkin." Hän huomautti. Kanada silmäili hitaasti asuntoa. He olivat tulleet suoraan suureen olohuoneeseen. Huone näytti varsin kodikkaalta. Sen vasempaan nurkkaan oli muurattu pieni kivinen takka ja tämän ympärille oli aseteltu puoliympyrän muotoon sohva ja nojatuoli. Lattian peitti lähes kokonaan suuri punainen matto, jonka reunat olivat kirjaillut kauniin kuvioin. Seinille ei yllättävää kyllä oltu ripustettu mitään vaan ne olivat puhtaan valkeat. Takkaa vastakkaisella seinällä oli pieni kirjahylly, jossa oli muutama kirja ja muuta sekalaista tavaraa. Kirjahyllyn vierestä lähtivät portaan ylös.

"Tule!" Gilbert tarrasi Matthewia kädestä ja veti tämän matkalaukkuineen päivineen portaat ylös.

"Minulla ei ole täällä ikävä kyllä, kuin yksi huone jossa on sänky ja se on minun huoneeni." Mies sanoi ja toi Kanadan yläkerran aulaan. Nuorempi mies punastui rajusti. Eikai hän joutuisi nukkumaan Preussin kanssa samassa sängyssä?

Gilbert avasi käytävän vasemmanpuoleisen oven ja veti Matthewin mukanaan. Huone mihin he astuivat oli suhteellisen suuri. Huoneen seinät oli maalattu sinisiksi ja lattialla oli violetti hapsumatto. Nurkassa oli pieni pöytä ja sen päällä lojui paljon papereita sekä kyniä. Keskellä huonetta oli suuri parivuode, jonka päälle oli vedetty huoneen seinien sävyyn sopiva päiväpeite.

"Joudumme ikävä kyllä nukkumaan tässä kahdestaan, mutta se ei liene ongelma?" Preussi hymähti ja virnisti suorastaan vahingon iloisesti. Kanada tuijotti sänkyä järkettyneenä.

"E-et voi olla tosissasi..." Pääsi pieni ininä nuoren miehen suusta.


End file.
